poptropicastoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earthena
Earthena Earthena is a character in Elementix. She is the last Earth Fairy on the planet, Planetia. Her appearance was in Chapter 1. Personality Earthena is kind and helpful. Sometimes she can get a little carried away. She will do anything to save her Planet, Planetia. After finding out that she was a fairy she got angry and rough. She calmed down when she reached her new school, Angex. Something pretty and colourful always makes her smile. She got a Elementix by being serious and couragous when trying to save her planet from an Ice Dragon. Earthena will risk her life for her friends and if it means dieing, she will only save her friends. Often Earthena is shy when she meets someone new but her friends get used to it. When Earthena was having a chat with her soon - to - be - stepmother, she was rude and angry when she saw her trying to show off. Earthena is jealous when others are much prettier than her but she is not afraid to show off her anger. Her anger can go overboard sometimes, when she tries to get rid of them by continusly shooting her earth power. She encourages others to look after the environment. Her anger most of the time comes from when she sees litter or cigerates being drop on the ground. Earthena encourages people to recycle, give up smoking, use solar energy and teach themselves some manners! Appearance Earthena has long, blue hair. She likes to wear a green shirt and a pink skirt. Her shoes are the colour red. Sometimes Earthena ties her hair up or makes it curly but it's very rare if she does. Earthena has a shirt in the shape of a green leaf and a skirt made of flowers as her Elementix form. Her wings is sparkly pink, orange and yellow. Earthena likes wearing her dress with flower petals and silky green fabric. Her most favourite accesory is the fake Frenie ( similar to frangipani ) in her hair with a special pin that Earthena got when she was 5 for her birthday. Earthena has lots of outfits that she wears. Sometimes Earthena wears her summer shopping outfit which insists of a light pink and purple sun glasses that she dosen't put on. She dyes her hair light blue and wears a mini dress thats light pink, green and purple. Her leggings are hotpink and her shoes are high heels and the colour light orange. In Chapter 10 Earthena gets a sparkly blue scar across her right eye down her face and ends at the top of her nose. How Earthena earnt it cannot be told due to spoiler saftey. Outfit Gallery Earth.jpg|Earthena's Elementix Lol.jpg|Earthena's Shopping Outfit Lala.jpg|Earthena's Gothic Outit Perfect.jpg|Earthena's Ballroom outfit History Earthena was born in Planetia ( the last earth planet ) and is the last earth fairy in the universe. Her mother and father got divorced when she was 5. She got the Frenie from her mother to wish her luck in life. Only her mother and father knew she was the last earth fairy on earth. Her princess ball got ruined by an ice dragon, that she thinks her soon - to - be - stepmother planned it all. She is happy to be in Elementix and with her 4 friends Mora, Alice, Ashly and India. She earned her Elementix while expressing her feelings by showing that she was serious and couragous. Her time was spent as she was a student in Angex. Her best friend is Mora, the water fairy. Earthena has loads of dresses that Ashly bought for her and somehow she has quite a few favourties because of that but the one that her mother and father bought for luck when they were escaping the ice dragon. Earthena wanted to help her planet quite a few times but failed. She swore she would come back to help her planet someday but she knew the ice dragon is a very hard opponent to beat. She would need the fire dragon to make it more competive except Ashly's planet was not the latest planet chosen by the fire dragon. The chances of finding the fire dragon is very rare. Site Poll